The Knights of Destruction
by Shining Crescent Moon
Summary: The Mew Mews find themselves with their powers back. Meaning the world is in danger. But who is threatening Earth? (discontinued until further notice)


The Knights of Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and never will, but I do own my characters I have made.

Summary: The Mew Mews find themselves with their powers back. Meaning the world is in danger. But who is threatening Earth?  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Ch. 1 Knights of Destructions Threat  
  
The Mew Mews are once again found in the cafe."Mou Ryou is so mean," yelled a very mad Ichigo. Mint stared at her before taking a sip of tea,"Oh hush up and hurry and clean. Anyways don't u have a date with Masaya today?""Nyaa!!!! I do," screamed Ichigo her ears and tell popping up.  
"Ano...Ichigo your ears and tail!!!" exclaimed Lettuce. Just then Ryou runs toward them with a very serious look."Someones attacking the park u must go and stop them before this gets out of hand!"  
  
----At the park----  
"Be on your gaurd," said a very determined Ichigo. Pudding exclaims,"I see the bad peoples over there!" as she points to over near the fountain. Near the fountain stood five young boys. The one in the middle wore a cloak, had leathery black wings, pale eyes that seem to hint danger in them, and grey hair. The one on his left seemed to be the oldest, he had kitsune ears and tail, long orange hair with white hair near the end(resembles a kitsune tail) tied into a pony tail with a pale blue string. The one to the right had fins on his arms(if u ever played Zelda he looks kinda like a Zora) his eyes were aquamarine, and he wore a plain shirt with pants. The one to the far right was the youngest and seemed to have the animal of a chimp, he was full of energy and seemed to be the type to always smile. But the last one to the far left seemed to be the most dangerous for some odd reason. He had crimson eyes like blood, he had red-brown hair, and wore a trench coat, and also had black wings.  
  
The one in the middle chuckled and stated," We are the knights of destructions and we will be taking this puny planet from u worthless mortals." Ichigo glared at him. Zakuro says," Lets attack them now before they cause anymore damage." So all the Mew Mews take their weapons and start running toward the strange teens. "Pudding Ring Inferno!!!!" shouted pudding. The new opponents scatter having one Mew Mew each chase them. Ichigo went for the middle one, Pudding went for the youngest, Zakuro chased the other oldest, Lettuce went for the one with the fins, and Mint went for the last one.  
  
-------Ichigo-------  
"Come back here!!!" yelled a very mad looking Ichigo,"Strawberry Check!!!"" Weak," he says as he deflects the attack as though it was a fly. "What the-ow that hurt!" Ichigo says as he sends a ray of darkness at her. "Foolish girl you'll never win." As he says this he disappears leaving a black rose and a slip of paper. "So his name is Altea hmmm...."  
  
-----Pudding's battle------  
Pudding exclaimed,"Come back here!!!""No way!!"the young boy says as he sticks his tongue out at her."Grrr how dare u!!"She tackles the young boy,"Got you!!!"Eek was all he said. Just then pudding was sent off of him."Owies," she says."We are going Chint," Altea said. And as he says this Chint and Altea disappear.  
  
-------Zakuro-------------  
"Zakuro Spear!!" shouted Zakuro for the fifth time. The kitsune dodges." Damn it....." says Zakuro as she misses again. "You aren't gonna stop chasing me will u Miss Zakuro." said the kitsune very politely."Don't give me that type of crap,"she said angrily."....I must go now,"he says,"ja ne."And with that he disappears."Damn him!"  
  
-----Mint's battle----------  
"Mint Echo!!!" Mint was chasing the young raven winged boy. Just then the kitsune appears. "Altea has signal that we go now Kuroi.""Yes kitsu san," says Kuroi. As he says that Kitsu and himself disappears.  
  
------At the cafe-------------  
"That jerk!!" screamed Ichigo."Well atleast we got their names right?"said a sweat dropping Keiichiro."I got some imformation on them," said Ryou as he enters the room. I think the reason why they are attacking is-  
----End chapter---------------  
Man I'm evil ending it like that oh well please review onegai.  
-Japanses words i used-  
kitsune-fox  
kuroi(his name)-black  
ja ne-see ya  
onegai-please  



End file.
